An Ocean of Secrets
by Haunted Veela
Summary: It's 1912; two sisters have boarded the Titanic. Anastasia is longing to break free and become more outgoing before settling down to married life. Wild Tabitha wants to run away before Mother can step in. Their lives change after they both meet some ship officers. It will be an unforgettable voyage in many ways, but will the two sisters finally escape their boring First Class life?
1. Before Boarding

It was the 10th of April 1912. Tabitha Lena Lacourtier lay warm in her bed at the large Lacourtier family home. She opened her eyes, looked around her room, then pulled her bed sheets firmly around her. Then she remembered what day it was.

At once she leapt out of bed, and ran along the hall to her older sister Anastasia's room. Tabitha could hear the maids downstairs making breakfast as she noisily opened the door and pushed her way in. She did not hear her mother angrily stirring along the corridor in hers and Father's room.

"Anastasia!" She ran over to her bed, jumped on it, and began prodding her sister. "Wake up! Guess what day it is!"

Anastasia Rose Lacourtier turned over, with a slight moan. Her black curls lay around her head like a halo, and her big green eyes flew open, glaring at Tabitha.

"Tabitha!" Anastasia scolded. "It's so early-" She yawned widely.

Tabitha giggled. "Don't let Mother see you do that, it's so 'unladylike.'"

"Well, you'd know all about unladylike, wouldn't you Tabitha?" Anastasia laughed, as Mother burst in, looking tired and irritable.

"Tabitha Lena! Your father and I were still asleep! How dare you be so loud at this time in the morning!" Mother hissed.

"Mother, I apologise, it was both of us. Please don't be angry on such a wonderful day as this," Anastasia said, sitting up in her bed and at once Mother seemed to soften as she stared at her favourite of her daughters.

"Well, I suppose we should all begin to get ready now. Anastasia, get Sarah to check that she's packed all the hats and shoes." She did not apologise to Tabitha, and Tabitha did not expect her to. Mother glided out, leaving the two sisters alone.

"I cannot pretend that I'm not excited," Tabitha stated, spinning around and around.

"I would be more excited was I not to be married off the second we step foot in America," Anastasia said glumly. Mother was determined to marry both daughters into money, and she had found two potential suitors in America, both millionaires. The older of the two was going to meet Anastasia once they arrived in America and Tabitha was to meet the other man at a later date once she got older.

"I think I shall kick up the most horrendous fuss should Mother attempt to make me marry that Charles fellow," Tabitha said, screwing up her face in disgust.

"Yes. Well at least you have a while. I am to meet Robert the second we arrive in America," Anastasia said darkly. She got up. "Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

The two girls went downstairs together to their large luxurious dining room. Father was already downstairs reading a newspaper.

"Good morning my dears," Father said, looking up and smiling gently at the sisters. He was much calmer than Mother and less assertive too; usually he just went along with what she wanted.

"Morning, Pa," Tabitha said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Anastasia did likewise, and they both sat down to his right, Tabitha closer to him. Mother came in a few seconds later and sat opposite to Tabitha.

Mrs Chapman, the family cook, and Esther, Tabitha's maid, began serving the breakfast soon after. Tabitha enthusiastically piled as much on her plate as possible and began bolting it down.

"Thanks, Mrs Chapman! Delicious!" Tabitha said with a mouthful of toast.

" _Tabitha!_ " Mother hissed. It wasn't the done thing to thank the cook. Anastasia sighed, picking up a china cup daintily as she'd been taught, sticking her little finger in the air and taking a small sip of tea.

After a leisurely breakfast, the maids helped the sisters get ready and packed the last few items. Anastasia sat without fuss as Sarah applied powder to her face, but Tabitha of course complained the entire time about what she had to wear.

Eventually the Lacourtier family were ready, along with Esther and Sarah. Mrs Chapman was moving on to a new position before retiring, but the girls were not even allowed to say goodbye, much to their sadness.

"Ernest, John is still down with a fever," Mother said, frowning as she went to join the family outside their house. They were waiting for several cabs to take them to the dock. "He shall have to remain behind, is that alright?"

"Yes, it will have to do," Father said, looking somewhat concerned for his butler. "I'd better see to him..."

Mother frowned disapprovingly again; she would never show any sympathy to a mere servant. The Taximeter Cars finally arrived, and there was a huge palaver getting everything in.

A short ride later, the cars arrived at the dock. Anastasia and Tabitha were sat in one car, giggling together and pointing out fine looking gentleman to one another. Father came over to Anastasia out of the car and the driver helped Tabitha out. They both glanced up at the same time at the magnificent ship in front of them.

"Oh my," Anastasia and Tabitha said together.

"It's grand, isn't it?" Mother said, smiling in a self-satisfied way as she handed her coat to one of the maids. "And to think that we're travelling First-Class on the finest ship in the world! Oh, what a shame it is that John couldn't attend. What a truly historical event this will be."

Fed up of Mother's bragging, Tabitha slid over to Anastasia.

"It's a thing of beauty," she stated.

"That it is, Tabitha," Anastasia replied, not taking her eyes off it. It was the biggest ship she'd ever seen in her life. "It's almost unreal."

Tabitha sighed, though not unhappily. "I think we're in for a truly unforgettable voyage, Anastasia. One that will change our lives forever."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter, it's a kind of introductory one to set the scene. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible without it being dull or tedious to read. There will be much more Titanic in the next few chapters, so never fear! Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favourite!**


	2. The Wrong Entrance

Without really thinking, the two girls began walking towards the great ship, chatting.

"Unforgettable in a good or bad way?" Anastasia asked, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Tabitha shrugged. "I don't know. Both, maybe." She stopped, then looked behind her. "Oh damn," she swore. "We've lost Mother and Father already." Tabitha did not look sorry about this.

"Tabitha, not so loud in public!" Anastasia said anxiously. "Whatever are we to do now? I don't even have my boarding pass, I gave it to Sarah."

"Don't fret, this is wonderful! For the first time, we can explore freely!" Tabitha glanced around some more, then her brown eyes widened. "Look! A Third Class drinking room!"

Anastasia looked over. In the distance, she could see it too. "Tabitha, no."

"Yes! Come on, it'll be fun. We can just peer in, chat up a few of the men if we can-"

"Tabitha!"

Tabitha laughed. "I'm just joking, dear sister." But Anastasia wasn't 100% sure she was. "Come on!"

She grabbed Anastasia's hand, hitched up her dress slightly and began to run through the crowds. Anastasia was in complete shock; the last time she had ran like this was when she was about five. She pulled her skirt up out of the way of the mud and tried to catch up so she could pull her sister back.

"Stop, Tabitha!" But Tabitha just laughed and kept running. In desperation, Anastasia let go of her hand, but of course this did not stop Tabitha. She kept on running, knocking into the people gathered to wave goodbye, and Anastasia had no choice but to go after her.

Tabitha stood outside the building, laughing as Anastasia walked over with as much dignity as possible. Already, Anastasia could see men eyeing up the two of them with interest – possibly they'd never seen First Class girls so close to their 'territory'.

"Tab-" Anastasia began, but Tabitha had already opened the door and walked in. Thinking about how horrified Mother would be if she could see them at that moment, Anastasia walked in, but with a slight smile on her face.

It was loud and busy, but the second the two girls walked in, there was a quick silence that seemed to spread like wildfire.

"You see? Far less boring in here than in one of those stuffy hotels we've been to for afternoon tea," Tabitha said, seemingly unaware of the stares and silence. Anastasia was mortified.

In a room full of men wearing brown, scruffy clothing, Anastasia and Tabitha stood out like sore thumbs. Anastasia had on a beautiful purple and gold coat over a matching purple dress. She wore a huge, wide-rimmed hat decorated with feathers and lace. Tabitha had the same outfit except hers was white and black, with lace decorating it. Anastasia also noticed that her white dress was covered in stains at the bottom.

One of the men at the back of the room called out an obscene remark to Anastasia, and the rest of them laughed. Another tried to put his hand on Anastasia's behind, but she slapped it away. Red-faced, she turned to Tabitha.

"Please let's go, Tabitha. This was a ridiculous idea to come in here. We're sorry gentleman, we'll leave you to your... activities now."

The men stared; possibly they'd never been addressed as 'gentlemen' before. Anastasia finally succeeded in dragging Tabitha out.

Once they were outside, Anastasia made her feelings known. "Of all the absurd ideas, Tabitha Lena!"

"Oh please, you sound like Mother now," Tabitha said in a bored voice, turning round to look at the man beside the window. He gave her a large wink, and she waved with a wide smile.

"Tabitha! You can't go flirting with any man who makes eyes at you! No decent, respectable man will ever marry you!" Anastasia said, not truly believing what she was saying. She herself did not disagree with the notion of harmless flirting, but it was disconcerting to see her sister waving at a much older man.

"Oh, stop it Anastasia, I wasn't exactly flirting. You're such a prude. It's not even fair, you know they were all eyeing you up, and yet you act like you didn't even enjoy it a little! Must be lovely to be the one that turns every man's head," Tabitha said sourly.

Part of the reason why Mother was not so fond of Tabitha was that she had not turned out to be the little beauty that she considered Anastasia, and their sadly deceased sister Victoria, to be. Tabitha always argued that it was hard to look as lovely as Anastasia did, so what was the point in trying to look nice?

The two sisters were very different in looks. Anastasia was petite with black curls, pearly white skin and big green eyes; a vision of beauty in Mother's eyes. Tabitha wasn't much taller than her sister but was curvy. Mother blamed this on eating too much. Tabitha also had thick straight auburn hair with a fringe, freckles and brown eyes. Their mother never missed out on an opportunity to hint about how unattractive Tabitha was compared to Anastasia.

Mother always talked about Anastasia's looks so proudly, as if they were her own. "You're capable of getting any man you want, dear," Mother would say, as if Anastasia had a choice. "That's why your correspondence to Robert has come as wonderful news to us all. He's already sent a letter back saying how beautiful your photograph was."

With all this in mind, Anastasia scowled. "I did not choose my looks, as you did not choose yours. Besides, at least that fellow seems keen on you."

"Oh yes, how fine a fellow he is. Mother will be delighted. He's not a patch on your dear dull future fiancé Robert, the millionaire. Mind you, with how prudish you are, you'll make a fine wife for him. Always submissive, like how you are to Mother, never arguing..."

"Oh do be quiet Tabitha!" Anastasia cried. Her words had hit a nerve, and she walked off, leaving Tabitha stood alone. In that moment, she cared not whether her sister was going to board the ship or stay with the vile lower class men.

In all honesty, she knew that what Tabitha had said was true. Anastasia was the quiet sister who went along with everything that Mother said, never arguing back or misbehaving. It had gotten her nowhere; inevitably she was to be engaged to a rich older man who she'd never seen before in her life. Secretly she'd always wished she'd been more rebellious, like Tabitha.

 _I shall show her,_ Anastasia thought, as she made her way back to the ship. _I can be outgoing too. Even if I have to find a sailor and kiss him right in front of her._

She walked back to where the gangway was. Suddenly, Mother rushed up with Father walking wearily behind her.

"Where on earth have you been?" Mother demanded. "The ship is going to leave in ten minutes! Where's that stupid sister of yours?"

"I have not a clue Mother," Anastasia said truthfully. "Tabitha dragged me off. I am afraid to say that we lost each other in the crowd. Oh, and her white dress is spectacularly dirty."

"Perhaps we will be able to see her when we get to the top of the gangway," Father suggested. Mother nodded and the three of them walked up. They peered down but they were unable to find her.

"What are we to do?" Mother despairingly. "Of course Tabitha has tried to ruin the day that will change our lives forever!"

Suddenly, Anastasia spotted a familiar, casual figure strolling up the wrong gangway. "I think I see Tabitha, Mother."

~~~(O.O)~~~

After watching her sister walk off, Tabitha strolled casually through the crowds, enjoying being surrounded by the carefree steerage class.

 _They seem so happy compared to our family,_ Tabitha thought. _Father is miserable because of Mother, Anastasia is depressed and I am simply trapped._

She paused when she reached the ship. She had not a clue where to go. Looking at her boarding pass, she tried to relax.

 _No use in panicking. One of these gangways will surely be First Class._

Tabitha was close to the Third Class entrance. She looked up in interest – and met the eyes of a very handsome officer. He was staring at her, and she at him.

She turned and looked at the First Class entrance. There were three unpleasantly familiar people stood looking in her direction.

 _Damn them,_ Tabitha thought, and marched up the steerage gangway. She could simply say she got lost.

Suddenly, two men barged into her as they ran.

"Sorry Miss!" the blonde man yelled, and the Italian man accompanying him shot her an apologetic smile. She followed them, and listened to the conversation they were having with the officer.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" the officer asked them.

"Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice, we're Americans. Both of us," the blonde man said. The officer did not look convinced but gestured to them to jump aboard.

"Right, come aboard."

The two men jumped across the seemingly huge gap between gangway and ship, and Tabitha looked into the eyes of the officer. She bit her lip.

It appeared to take him a moment to compose himself, but he stood up straight and straightened his jacket. "I'm sorry Miss, but I think you have the wrong-"He was interrupted by another sailor.

"We're setting off any second, Moody! Get her in and then we'll get her to the First Class!"

"Step aboard, Miss." He held out a hand and she grabbed it gratefully, allowing him to help her jump across.

"Thank you Officer," Tabitha said, straightening her dress.

He smiled, showing dimples. "You're welcome, Miss...?"

"Lacourtier. Tabitha Lacourtier." She grimaced as she said it.

"Tabitha Lacourtier." He paused for a second to take it in. "I am Sixth Officer James Moody, delighted to be at your service. Now, Miss Lacourtier-"

"Please, call me Tabitha. I can't bear all the formalities." Mother would have told her off severely had she heard her, but luckily he just laughed.

"Okay Tabitha. In that case, please call me Jim, as my friends do."

"Alright Jim." She giggled, and a passing sailor gave her a strange look.

"I shall escort you to First Class without further ado, Tabitha."

Tabitha pouted. "Must you?" But he just laughed again, though not unkindly.

"I must. I'm sure your family are missing you very much."

Tabitha snorted loudly, then inwardly thanked her lucky stars that Mother was not there to witness her behaviour.

~~~(O.O)~~~

 _Damn you Tabitha, where are you?_ Anastasia thought. Fortunately, they had seen her boarding the ship, but at the steerage entrance. Being around Mother and her ranting now they were safely in the cabin was making her angry too.

She had a sudden thought. "Mother, please may I go to the deck and watch the ship leave?"

"If you must," Mother said, a hand pressed dramatically to her forehead. "Come straight back though, dear, won't you? I can't bear losing two."

 _Like you give a fig about Tabitha._ Anastasia opened the stateroom door and walked along the white corridor. It wasn't hard to get up to the deck as she had to go against the flow of everyone else. Once up there, she found it easy to find a good place to stand and get a good view from; hardly any First Class passengers had bothered to come up to the deck. She surveyed the scene with a smile; hundreds of people were all waving. Anastasia looked around the deck to check that no-one was watching, then began waving herself.

 _What a glorious day,_ Anastasia thought as she waved. _I shall remember it forever more._

~~~(O.O)~~~

Tabitha and Jim were walking through the corridor together. They had been chatting so animatedly together that for a second she forgot what she was going to ask him.

"Officer Jim, may I go up to the deck to wave goodbye? This may well be the last bit of freedom I get for a while," she said.

"Fine, Miss Tabitha, if you are sure. I will wait for you, but I must escort you back once the ship has left."

Without waiting for him, she ran up to the deck as fast as she could, not noticing him smiling behind her at her outgoingness.

Up on deck, Tabitha waved enthusiastically at everyone, yelling, "Goodbye everyone! Goodbye England! I'll miss you all!" She did not care that more than a few people were staring. Officer Moody looked on in amusement.

After the ship left, Jim approached her. "I'm sorry but I must take you back now. May I see your boarding pass?"

She handed it to him silently, and as she did, their fingers touched. They stared at each other for a wonderful second, before he consulted it. "Room B47."

Tabitha barely heard him. She was too busy taking in every small detail of his face.

A few metres away, Anastasia was stood, arms folded, watching.

 _Who is that man that my sister is cosying up to?_ she thought.

 **Second chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. The third one will be up soon. Remember to review/follow/favourite!**


	3. A Man Who Listens

Anastasia watched Tabitha go off with the officer, her hand tucked in his arm. _So she thinks she's going to have a lover on our voyage? Two can play at this game._

But she wasn't going to rush into things. _She_ would wait until she found someone worthy, rather than going for the 'first Tom, Dick or Harry', as Mother would say. Anastasia grimaced. She would never quote or listen to Mother again. This was the start of her new life, and even if she did have to marry Robert, she would make sure that the voyage would be one she'd never forget.

Anastasia wandered back along the deck, looking out for anyone around. The sun was shining down upon her, but instead of ducking into the shade to protect her skin, she decided to embrace the heat.

Two men in blue officer uniforms strolled by, talking in an important manner. She eyed them both up but they were older men. They did not notice her as they passed, and for that Anastasia was thankful. Sometimes it was tiring to be the one that the men eyed up and objectified, it wasn't as fun as many would think it was.

She walked past a gate labelled ' _Third Class'_ and barely noticed it at first. Then she stopped. And went back to look at it. Anastasia could not see for the life of her why poorer people had to be separated from the richer people.

 _Imagine if I were to find a boyfriend from the Third Class. Mother might have a heart attack. And it would make Tabitha laugh._

Checking to see if anyone was watching, she climbed over the gate and went down the steps, to where the steerage were allowed to get some air and walk around.

"Excuse me, miss, I believe you are in the wrong area."

A deep voice behind her made her stop and turn. She looked up into the dark brown eyes of a tall and very handsome officer.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to...escape, I suppose," Anastasia finished lamely. His eyes twinkled.

"And why would a girl like yourself be wanting to escape?" he asked, but he seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

"'A girl like myself?' Whatever is that supposed to mean, sir? I may be in First Class but that does not mean I am happy! Quite the opposite, in fact!" Anastasia said slightly hysterically. "These people may be poor but at least their mothers are not trying to marry them off to rich old men in America!"

The officer looked deep in thought, then said, "I think we should sit somewhere else so you can calm yourself slightly. Follow me, we shouldn't be here."

 _Astounding. A man that's actually willing to listen to me,_ Anastasia thought as she followed him to some deck chairs. _And he's exceptionally good-looking also._

He sat down on a deck chair and so did she, with much more difficulty.

"Damn these dresses," Anastasia said, then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, sir..."

The officer laughed. "Not to worry, I hear far worse from my fellow sailors every day. And I'm Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, but please call me Harold, or Harry."

"Okay, Harold." It felt weird to be on first name terms so quickly. "I'm Anastasia Lacourtier."

"Blimey, that's a bit of a mouthful. Anastasia. That's a beautiful name."

Anastasia smiled. "Thank you. I do apologise for my hysterics back there. It's just that it is very stressful being a First Class girl, and I fear that my mother is going to make me marry Robert Deuvrante, a famous millionaire in America. Have you heard of him?"

"Never in my life," Harold answered. "I do not pay attention to wealthy businessmen; my heart belongs to the sea."

"All my life I have been the well-behaved rich girl, mostly to counteract my younger sister Tabitha. She's the rebellious one, and although Mother despises her, I can't help but wish that I too had rebelled, before I get married and live a life of misery."

"You don't have to live a life of misery, Anastasia." Harold was staring at her intensely. He had the most beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself could get any man you should desire. Don't let your mother rule your life. I ran away from home at age 14 so I could gain control of my own destiny. Perhaps you should do the same."

Anastasia laughed. "We're at sea, where shall I run to?"

"Once you get to America, run. Like I said, a pretty girl like you could do anything."

Anastasia felt a warm glow inside. But then she thought about what he said.

"Mr Lowe, do you believe that only 'pretty girls' should have a shot at what they want in life?"

Harold looked taken aback. "Of course not, miss. I treat every woman with respect, but you cannot deny that it is easier for those in life blessed with good looks. I suppose you must have many stare at you wherever you go?"

"Yes, and I'm sick of it! A woman is worth more than her looks," Anastasia declared.

"Well, if it's any consolation, your personality is far more interesting to me than your looks," Harold stated. He looked past her, then stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry, but my superior Officer Murdoch is coming. I should be on duty right now. Promise me that we'll meet again."

"I hope so, Mr Lowe. Where shall I find you?"

"Please call me Harold, I assure you I do not mind. And when I'm on duty I shall be walking up the decks, mostly in First Class. I will be at dinner too."

"Oh yes, dinner. Perhaps you could join us one evening."

"Perhaps. Goodbye for now, Anastasia." He walked away with a slight smile on his face to join Officer Murdoch, one of the older men she'd seen earlier. She got up from the deck chair and walked off back to the stateroom with a huge smile on her face.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Walking with Officer Jim Moody had been the most fun that Tabitha had ever had. He was full of entertaining stories, but also asked about her life too. Of course, she had hardly anything interesting to say.

"If only I could join you out on the sea. They'd never let a woman be an officer, but wouldn't it be marvellous all the same? Sailing out to the horizon, not knowing what's next and not having to answer to anyone?" Tabitha said enthusiastically.

Jim smiled. "I have many people I have to answer to, but I get your point. Seems like First Class isn't all that much fun then."

"Ugh, it's terrible. Try being around my mother for more than five minutes. Mind you, even in that time she can order you to do about fifteen different things." Tabitha grimaced at the mere thought of her mother.

They were walking back to the Lacourtier staterooms, past dozens of wealthy socialites. Once they approached the room, Tabitha stopped suddenly.

"I don't think you should come in, but thank you for walking me here. You do not want to witness my mother telling me off!" Tabitha said.

"Alright Tabitha. Thank you for your company, you're definitely one of a kind," Jim said.

"Is that a good thing?" Tabitha asked with a cheeky smile.

"Definitely," Jim said with a smile, and he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. "I shall see you again, Miss Lacourtier."

"I hope so!" Tabitha said passionately, so that an elderly couple stopped and stared.

"I know so," Jim said quietly, and with another smile he turned and walked off down the corridor.

Tabitha stood for a moment, overjoyed at making the handsome officer's acquaintance. Then she rapped smartly upon the door of room B47. Mother opened the door, looking livid.

"Inside!" she hissed, and Tabitha scuttled inside, looking around the room.

"Wow, this room is exceptional," she said aloud. "When's lunch?"

"You, young lady, will be lucky to get any!" Mother exploded, but not too loudly. "What on earth were you thinking, you ungrateful creature? First you lead your sister astray, then you embarrass our entire family by going in the steerage entrance with all the vermin-"

"They are not vermin, Mother!" Tabitha interjected. "You're no better than all those other posh knobs out there." She had never before heard the term 'posh knob' until Jim had used it (out of earshot from everyone else of course).

Mother snarled, and slapped her. Mother often slapped Tabitha, so this didn't surprise her, but it stung all the same.

"How dare you use that sort of language? Now listen here young lady, you'd better be on your best behaviour this entire voyage, or you shall find yourself incredibly sorry once we arrive in America. How embarrassing would it be to remain unmarried and have to work like a common woman whilst your sister lives in the lap of luxury with whoever she marries? Because if you carry on like this, no man will have you."

There was an embarrassed cough behind them. Mother looked over and at once her face softened.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering when we were going for lunch after we've settled in?" Anastasia asked, ignoring her sister.

"Of course, Anastasia. The maids are unpacking but once everything's calmed down a bit outside, we shall go. Wait until Sarah and Esther are finished, then get changed. Actually, Anastasia you look presentable, though I cannot say the same for your sister. Tabitha, you will get changed into the lilac dress, in fact I shall tell Esther myself..." Mother swept off, leaving the sisters alone.

"'I was just wondering when we were going for lunch...'" Tabitha mimicked her sister's ultra-polite tone.

"Oh, do shut up Tabitha," Anastasia said, taking Tabitha by surprise. "I am sorry that you're bitter. But I stand by my previous argument. I cannot be bothered to argue any further with you, I just want to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime voyage." She turned away and folded her arms.

Tabitha's shoulders drooped. "Alright, I'm sorry sis."

"Apology accepted," Anastasia said warmly. She looked at her sister. "Tabitha, you will never believe what just happened-"

"Tabitha! Esther is ready to change you into the lilac dress," Mother said, breezing in. Tabitha grimaced, and went into the girls' shared suite. Anastasia whirled round, forgetting that her mother was behind her.

"What are you so happy about, madam?" Mother asked slightly suspiciously.

Anastasia had a huge grin on her face as she said, "Oh, nothing Mother."


End file.
